narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kureimonkī
Feel Free to use this species, however, you must remember that you cannot claim or steal the idea of the creator! The Kureimonkī (クレイモンキー, Lit Meaning: Clay Monkeys) is a Buddhist race of monkey's that abide by the teachings of Ninshū, Uchūshinjō and come to value Son Gokū, one of the Nine Tailed Beast as their deity and King of the Sage Monkeys (仙猿の王, Sen'en no Ō) who rules Mount Fuji and many other cultural places in the world. The Kureimonkī lives deep within the Land of Fruit as practitioner's of Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and Senjutsu in their arsenal but they are mostly famed for their Kekkei Genkai Lava Release an infamous bloodline known by every Kureimonkī on the island but these brutes at ruled by a single King or Emperor of the Kureimonkī Tribe. These wise brutes are well known for their trickery on humans when they try to kidnap or abduct young imps or other creatures on the island getting a kick out of it when confusing the humans or cause them to fight one another, they are regarded to be the ultimate pranksters on the island, their skills come first to none while in rare cases other species managed to get the upper hand on them. These monkeys are powerful and very unique specimens much like the Nekozoku who are sold for various purposes but the Kureimonkī have a bounty on them whether it be dead or alive their corpse is on a high price of 7,000,000,000 Ryo each due to their immense chakra reserves and enriching antibiotics in their body and organs that is adaptive to harsh diseases that targets the bloodstream or in serious cases the heart. These monkey's are masters of architecture within the tropical forest of Fruit, forging many natural material across the place to form well done and beautiful infrastructures that could look ancient as the statues in valley of the end. Taking advantage of their high grounds within the tree's they were able to create a fortress out of molten lava before hardening it into a impregnable barrier allowing more of the Kureimonkī to migrate and hide also build homes within the fortress, they all manage to burrow deep inside the tree's forming a catacomb Like base for most of them to lay low and hide or defend against outsiders. Religions & Senjutsu The Kureimonkī are deeply committed religious Buddhist that follow the teachings of Mahayana (Sanskrit: "The Great Vehicle") a sacred practice they mastered up to their one hundred and eleventh year in the "Temple of Dharma" that is located on a isolated island far from any known land. The beliefs of their religion transcends to a higher plane of existence much greater that only those who has dedicated their time and life in Buddhism they would also learn the purest bliss of true understanding about the "Nirvana" and Chakra itself, Senjutsu and Mahayana are the catalyst of overcoming suffering and the cycle of death and rebirth through many years of learning the ways of the Kureimonkī's who themselves spent all of their life in their religion with few to enter the path of Buddhahood. Upon entering the Nirvana they become one with themselves and with the natural energy inside them which allows them to fight against foes in a higher level of power that enables them to fight by separating their consciousness from the body, allowing them to move and fight independent without any thoughts to restrict them of possible omnidirectional attacks and strategies making them the best fighters in the lands. Category:Summoning Creature Category:Animals Category:Monkeys